Eijiro Hikari
is the owner of the Hikari Studio and Natsumi's grandfather. When he discovers that his photo studio is the means of accessing the A.R. Worlds by accident, he is not surprised but amused at the fact and is glad to assist Tsukasa in his mission. Whenever they arrive to a different world, he cooks a different meal each time. Eijiro is also the most easygoing of the group and gets along well with Kiva-la. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker In the World of Decade, Eijiro is revealed to be a guise assumed by Shocker's , an executive member of Dai-Shocker from Switzerland. Doctor Shinigami has the ability to assume the form of the Inhumanoid , a squid monster, which he claims is his greatest creation. Though seemingly killed in the final battle by Decade, Diend, and Momotaros using several other Riders as weapons, Shinigami resumes his Eijiro guise, who seemingly forgets ever being Doctor Shinigami to begin with. In the manga adaptation, Eijiro's transformation into Doctor Shinigami was played for real. Natsumi was more visibly upset and Eijiro didn't return at the end after Shinigami as Ikadevil was destroyed. The manga adaptation used the original script of the movie, which was supposed to be the original ending of the Kamen Rider Decade TV series but this did not end up being the case. Movie War 2010 In the Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, the black ShinigamiHakase Memory, given to him by his longtime friend, Ryubee Sonozaki, transforms him into , though his official name is the , the leader of Super Shocker against his will due to the influence of the Gaia Memory. That is also the explanation for Eijiro becoming Shinigami in the previous movie.In the commentary track of the Director's Cut DVD of Movie War 2010, Director Ryuta Tasaki said that Movie Wars 2010 settled the mystery of how Eijiro became Shinigami in the previous movie. He revives the Neo Organism to defeat Kamen Rider Decade once and for all. However, Super Doctor Shinigami reverts back to Eijiro as the Memory ejects out of him caused by Kamen Rider Double HeatMetal's HardMammother Maximum Drive and he is saved by Natsumi in her Kamen Rider Kiva-la form. Afterwards he returns to the studio with the others once Ultimate D is destroyed by Decade and Double. Behind the scenes Portrayal Eijiro Hikari and Doctor Shinigami are portrayed by while Ikadevil is voiced by . Ishibashi was previously in Lion-Maru G as the evil Gousan. Notes *Eijiro's role as Ikadevil is hinted at when he has a dinner of , which is also the way to pronounce . **This is brought up by Doctor Shinagami before his transformation into Ikadevil in All Riders vs. Dai Shocker, and serving him this is also how Narutaki gets his attention to turn him back into Shinagami in Movie War 2010. References Category:Decade Characters Category:Villains Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good Category:Civilian Category:Relatives Category:Allies Category:Dai-Shocker Generals Category:Shocker Generals Category:Generals Category:Dopants Category:Human Monsters